Parvati And The Yule Ball Date
by InvisibleStarlite
Summary: "Anytime hot stuff. Hot stuff!?! What in the world?" About Parvati and her Yule Ball date of course! I guess you could call it a Romatic Comedy. R/r!


Authors Note: I was thinking about writing a story about a non-main character. At first I wanted to write about Lavender, and the Yule Ball. And Harry, cuz he's so. Harry. Yeah. But then that wouldn't have worked out, so I chose Parvati. Interesting huh. Well anyway. It takes place during the 4th year. Wow. The Yule Ball takes place during GOF. I had no clue! Anyhoo. Here it is.  
  
Pavarti And The Yule Ball Date  
  
Parvati had no clue what she was going to do about this whole Yule Ball situation.  
  
True, it was two weeks until the ball, and she had time, but she still didn't have a date.  
  
A lot of the guys she hoped she could go with already had dates, but good people were definitely available.  
  
Like Harry for instance.  
  
Okay, she didn't exactly fancy him like some people she knew. Some people being Ginny Weasley, regardless of how much she denied it.  
  
Parvati never understood why Ginny had such a huge crush on Harry. It wasn't as if he were amazingly handsome, or smooth as butter. He was just a normal guy.  
  
That was just it though. He wasn't just a normal guy.  
  
Hadn't he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was just a little baby? And hadn't Harry defeated him again his very first and second years at Hogwarts?  
  
Yes.  
  
And that made him extraordinary.  
  
Well, that and he had the more piercing green eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
But she didn't like him.  
  
. . .  
  
Okay, so maybe she did fancy him a bit.  
  
Not like that was ever going to get him to ask her to the Yule Ball.  
  
Parvati now turned her attention back to her Potions homework.  
  
2 parchment paper rolls on the properties of bezoar and its uses.  
  
Damn Snape.  
  
She hadn't even picked up her quill when her best friend Lavender rushed in from the portrait hole.  
  
"You'll never guess what just happened to me!"  
  
"Well, I haven't a clue Lavender, but I have a strong feeling that you're going to tell me." Parvati responded back as Lavender sat down in the armchair next to her.  
  
"Weeeell. Somebody just asked little old me to the Yule Ball."  
  
"You're joking!" Oh no. "Who?" Like it wasn't already obvious.  
  
"Seamus." Shocker. "Oh Parvati, it was the cutest thing ever. We were in the library, I was looking for the charms book, and he was looking for . . . well I don't know what he was even doing in the library to tell you the truth. But anyway, we literally bumped into each other and he got all pink and nervous. He said that he wanted to asked me something, and he just asked." Lavender beamed.  
  
"Wow. Sounds very . . . romantic."  
  
"Well I never said that it was romantic, Parvati. And at least I have a date." Lavender shot at her. "Sorry. That's not what I meant.'  
  
"I know.. Now all I need is a date"  
  
"Yeah. I suppose that might be a good thing. Has your sister got a date yet?"  
  
"No. Hey, what about Dean?" Parvati asked spotting Dean and Seamus talking in the corner.  
  
"Eh. He's going with that Hannah Abbot girl. But hey, what about Harry?"  
  
Parvati was shocked. She would never have thought that Lavender would think that Harry was a good date.  
  
"Yeah right. Like he'll ever ask me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That next Friday, Parvati and Lavender walked into the common room after dinner. It was only a week until the ball, and almost everyone she knew had dates.  
  
. . .  
  
Harry still didn't have a date, but she highly doubted that he would ever ask you. They barely ever talked. Harry probably fancies Hermione.  
  
But that's crazy talk, because everyone knows that Ron fancies her. Even though he didn't know it.  
  
Just then she saw Harry walking straight towards her. Probably needs help with Divination or something. That was her best subject, after all.  
  
"Parvait? Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
Harry Potter had just asked her to the ball.  
  
Then all the sudden she burst out laughing.  
  
Well giggling, actually. Why did she always giggle?  
  
Lavender was giggling too, so it wasn't so bad.  
  
She finally stopped giggling, and tried to answer.  
  
YES! She screamed in her head.  
  
"Yes, all right then." Way to play it cool.  
  
She was blushing.  
  
WHY did she always do that?!?!  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Anytime hot stuff, she thought to herself.  
  
Hot stuff?  
  
What in the world?  
  
"Lavender - will you go with Ron?"  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"She's going with Seamus." And again, they both giggled. She made a mental note that she really must stop doing that.  
  
Harry sighed. He looks so cute when he's conflustered.  
  
Okay, now she was truly scaring herself. He looks so cute when he's conflustered?  
  
Gosh Parvati, what are you, 12?  
  
"Can't you thing of anyone who'd go with Ron?" Aww. And he cares so much about his friends.  
  
Snap out of it!  
  
"What about Hermione Granger?" A perfectly good question. It was so obvious that Ron liked her. He should just ask her already.  
  
"She's going with someone else."  
  
Hermione . . . going with . . . someone else?  
  
But who else but Ron liked Hermione?  
  
. . .  
  
She must know.  
  
"Ooooh - who?"  
  
"No idea. So what about Ron?"  
  
Damn. She should've know it wouldn't be that easy.  
  
"Well . . ." She said thinking of anyone she knew. Aha! "I suppose my sister might. . ." She will. She'll make her. Kill her is she has to. But then she wouldn't be able to . . . "Padma, you know . . . in Ravenclaw. I'll ask her if you like."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Let me know, will you?"  
  
"Okay." She said all dreamingly as he walked back to Ron.  
  
She then realized that Lavender was still with hr.  
  
"Wow. How very . . . romantic." Lavender mocked.  
  
"Oh shut up." She said as they walked to a couple of armchairs. "Harry Potter just asked me to the Ball. I couldn't be happier." 


End file.
